


Lennon in Wonderland

by Stixx



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexual Sex, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Multi, OOC characters, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixx/pseuds/Stixx
Summary: John Lennon wakes up in Wonderland. A land of wonder, fun, and beauty. Wonderland is known as a fun land to most, but he never expected it to look like this





	1. Awoken

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Yoko Ono and I don't think she is the devil okay? She's just the villain in this because I'm not a big fan of adding OC's into my stories. If you don't like this then don't read it. Also don't spam my inbox with hate k? Bye

John woke up in the middle of a field of flowers, head pounding and a taste of alcohol faintly present in his mouth. He could hardly recall last night at all. He arrived at a party, Paul got hammered, there was sex, drugs, and crazy drunk people, and that was it. He had no idea where he was or how he got here, but there was something extremely off.

These flowers were fucking huge.

They were daisies by the looks of it, but they were enormous. They were not your typical flower at all. They had to be at least ten feet tall. John just stared at the flowers in disbelief. He had to be either EXTREMELY lost, or dreaming.

"Well this is fucking great." John muttered to himself. He was hungover, miserable, and lost. He pinched, punched, and slapped himself to try and wake up but it was no use. He was stuck in this weird place. He started walking through the forest of daisies, looking for any sign of civilization, but he found none. He was starting to wonder if he would ever get out of this field.

Then he tripped.

He started falling down a hill. Fast. He looked like he just fell out of a cartoon. He rolled across the ground and seemed to hit every rock, stump, and pebble on the way down. Because when he stopped, his body was aching.

He opened his eyes to see someone staring down at him. The sun was shining directly on top of him, so he couldn't see his face, but he could make out a ginormous hat on top of his head. "Darling! Someone fell! Fetch him some tea and cookies while I tend to his wounds please." He shouted. He sounded oddly familiar. Just then John was hoisted into the strangers arms bridal style, and carried to an unknown destination.

***

John was now in a mansion, laying on a couch, with an ice pack over his head. He had closed his eyes when the stranger picked him up then he woke up here. He sat up and looked around some. The house was beautiful. It looked like the queens palace honestly. He looked around for the stranger but saw no one. But there was a tray of tea and cookies on the coffee table. At least he had that.

John took a cookie and poured himself some tea. He sipped the tea a bit as he lay down to recollect his thoughts. He just then realized his clothes were torn and shredded. Fuck. Now he was in a strangers home in an unknown place. He didn't even know if he was on earth anymore. Those daisies were too fucking huge, and his clothes were torn. He had to get back home soon, or else Paul would get worried then it would be this big thing and all that.

"Oh! You're awake!"

John looked over and saw an odd sight. A man stood in an archway, looking nervous and flustered. He was wearing a bright blue vest and a white shirt underneath. His brown and red boots covered up most of his navy blue leather pants, but what was most odd was his face.

The stranger was wearing a rabbit mask. 

It was white, and covered most of his face except for his mouth. He could see two blue eyes in the eyeholes but that was it. He couldn't see anything else. It was scary to be honest, but John didn't let it get to him too much. All he knew was that it wasn't the stranger who carried him in. He had a much deeper voice while the stranger who carried him in had a higher pitched one. This man was also shorter, and wearing no giant hat.

"Who are you?" John asked the rabbit man. 

"Oh I'm no one special. I'm just a servant here. My master wants to see you. Would you please come with me?" The rabbit man also sounded familiar. Although John couldn't see his face, he was familiar to John. John has never seen this man before in his life, but he recognized those beautiful blue eyes.

Was the rabbit man- No, no that's silly.

John got up and followed the rabbit man down one of the long, wide corridors of the mansion. The windows were huge and stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Outside John saw a beautiful courtyard with a forest surrounding it. Whoever lived here had a fuck ton of money.

"So who's your master?" John asked the rabbit man.

"You'll find out soon enough. We're here." The rabbit man said, opening the door. John stepped inside along with the rabbit man and saw someone sitting in a chair. The back of the chair was facing towards John, but he saw that huge hat. Someone had to be sitting in that chair. 

"Richard darling! Thank you for bringing him here! I'm glad to see that he has woken up." The man said, turning around to face the pair. John's eyes went wide when he saw the man. He had a familiar head of black hair (from what he could see) he had familiar hazel doe eyes, and he had a familiar smile. His voice was also familiar. John could've sworn he saw his best friend, Paul McCartney, sitting in that chair with that odd hat on.


	2. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I ABANDONED THIS!!! I'll try to update more! I am SO SO SO SORRY

John stared, wide-eyed at the man in the velvet chair in front of him. He could have sworn it was his best friend, but then again, was it? Paul seemed a bit off. For one thing, his attire completely changed. He was wearing a suit, but it seemed different than what he would normally wear. He looked more sophisticated, more formal you could say, but there were tiny little details that made him look a bit loud as well. Like his checkered collar for example. It stood out like a sore thumb compared to his well put together suit. His velvet, button-down suit jacket didn't have any stains, holes, or wrinkles at all. It was all neat and tidy. That collar seemed out of place, but then again, so did everything else in this universe.

His hat was huge. It looked like the Cat in the hat's hat, except less round. It did slump to one side like the Cat's though. John wasn't sure how Paul got a tophat of all things to look like that, but it did. He also had a monocle, with the rim looking like a gear. His hat also had gear shapes sown into it. He definitely looked like he belonged in a steampunk novel. 

John was snapped back into reality when he heard Paul speak. "For Christ's sake son, speak to me, would you? It's like I'm talking to a-" Paul gasped when he looked up to get a good look at John. His eyes widened in, fear? No, shock, like he had just seen John transform into a bird and take off.

Paul grabbed at a nearby object, holding on for dear life as he had a staring match with John. All color had been drained from his face, turning his complexion into a ghostly white. "No.....You're not supposed to be here..." Paul said in a small voice, like he was staring into the eyes of satan himself. He seemed, terrified but there was something else that flashed through his eyes. Grief?

"I-I don't understand." John tried to explain, but it didn't seem to get through to the younger.

"Richard!" Paul shouted, trying to keep himself composed as to not look like an idiot. "Richard get in here now!"

Just then, the rabbit man came bursting through the door. John was trying to read his expression but the mask was hiding everything. That was why that damn mask gave him the creeps. The eye holes didn't expose the eyes at all. It was just a dark soulless void. There was no emotion, no _life. _Nothing.

"I need him out of here. You need to get him out of here _right now." _Paul said, voice cracking. He turned away from John, unable to look at him.

"But sir, I found him-"

Paul turned around and grabbed Richard by the shoulders, trying to ignore John's presence. "You need to get him out of here _now." _He said through gritted teeth. John had no idea what the fuck was going on, but he knew that there were a million things off about his presence.

Richard nodded meekly, and in a flash, John was pulled out of the room, down a series of corridors and hallways until they entered a random bedroom. This mansion was huge, he wondered how Richard was able to navigate the seemingly never ending hallways so quickly.

Once John entered the bedroom, he was sat on a big, but soft bed. It's comforter felt like a cloud to John, and he felt the need to sleep wash over him like a tidal wave. However, he wasn't able to focus on the sheets for much longer, as Richard began to speak again.

"Please wait here. I need to make the master come to his senses." He said, stammering as he tried to pour some tea. 

"I don't get it." John eventually said. "Why would he act like that around me? It was like he saw a ghost."

Richard sighed. "I don't know why he did that. He's never done that before. He's a bit eccentric yes but I dont...." He trailed off

Just then, another person seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Well sherlock, it should be obvious why he freaked out." Said the stranger. He was sitting on top of a nearby bookshelf. He had shaggy black hair stuck up at the top, and it seemed to cover his ears, until he realized that he had purple cat ears on top of his head, that looked all too real to be fake. He had a handsome, yet skinny face. He had high cheek bones and a nice jawline. His eyebrows were thick but not unattractive, and his eyes were handsome, and seemed to stare into your very inner core whenever he looked at you. Until John realized who he was talking to.

George Fucking Harrison.

"He looks an awful lot like him don't you think?" George said, looking at his nails. "look at his eyes."

Richard then took John's face in his hands and examined him closely. His presence sent chills down John's spine, because his expression was invisible with that mask on. All John could see were the two dark holes staring into his very soul.

"By the stars...." Richard gasped, dropping John's face and stepping back. "I-I-I need to speak to George. Th-There's tea and biscuits on the tray," He said as he turned tail and dashed out the door. John tired to speak to George, but he faded away, leaving John completely alone, and completely confused.

_What in the fuck is happening, and how do I get home?_


End file.
